


epistolary mathematical flirtation...and a wombatt [icons]

by nenya_kanadka



Category: The Comfortable Courtesan - Madame C- C-
Genre: Text Icons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenya_kanadka/pseuds/nenya_kanadka
Summary: Ongoing collection of DW/LJ/etc text icons made over the course of the series from various quotes from Clorinda's diaries and the commenters. Free for the use of the publick.





	1. epistolary mathematical flirtation | Oh, Sandy! | Patience on a monument

**Author's Note:**

> Font is [Not Perfect](http://www.dafont.com/notperfect.font?l%5B%5D=10&l%5B%5D=1) by Peter Olexa. Swirly textures by [rxyangl](http://rxyangl.livejournal.com), except the "Facebook" icon, which uses one by [mercscilla](http://ewanism.deviantart.com/art/Ewanism-Plain-Icon-Masks-34137918). 
> 
> Please use, share, etc, as you like; credit is nice ([](http://nenya-kanadka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://nenya-kanadka.dreamwidth.org/) **nenya_kanadka** ). 
> 
> Happy to take suggestions for new icon ideas, requests for different colours, etc. :D

 

 

    

♡♡♡

    

♡♡♡

    

.  



	2. towsell-mowsell | OT3 with the F-s | gone to Carlsbad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Volume 2. 
> 
> I'm kind of meh on the list icons, but have included them for the sake of compleatness.

 

 

    

♡♡♡

♡♡♡

    

    

♡♡♡

    

.  



	3. Madame Nemesis | hatpin tiem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekhov's hatpin?

  


♡♡♡

♡♡♡

.  
  



	4. sleepy wombatt | silence to the death!

  


♡♡♡

.  
  



End file.
